


Aquella vez

by Suzanne1910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bueno tal vez si salio romántico, Está algo OoC, M/M, No es tan romatico y me vale verga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne1910/pseuds/Suzanne1910
Summary: El cielo no era tan bonito cuando Levi tenía 10 años.





	Aquella vez

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quieren saber como salio esto?  
> Pues con el opening, no se que mierda pensaban pero les salio demasiado bien esa escena de Levi y Erwin.

La primera vez que vio el cielo no fue la gran cosa, no al menos como solian pintarlo la gente buena del bar que frecuentaba Kenny. Era gris y pesado, la gente también parecia igual a la de la ciudad subterránea. Tal vez un poco más limpia y mucho mejor vestida. 

— Cuidado te distraes, eh mocoso. No venimos a jugar.  
Nunca jugaban, era una aclaracion inútil. Levi le dio una ojeada a unos soldados apostados cerca de ellos. ¿De verdad Kenin pensaba matar a un pez gordo frente a ellos? ¿Estaba loco?  
Lucian distintos a los incompetentes que intentaban mantenerlos a raya a ellos en las ciudades subterraneas, mas pagados de si mismos, la gente orgullosa era algo mas problematica de matar, era algo que le habia enseñado el mismo Kenin.

Pararon en una posada algo alejada del centro de la ciudad, llena de gente sin embargo. Ese fue el segundo comportamiento que le extraño y ya para entonces le fue tan evidente a Kenin que tuvo el descaro de reírse en su cara una vez llegaron a la habitación que les pertenecia. 

—Peticiones son peticiones, deja de poner esa cara, mocoso de mierda— tiro el sombrero a una silla mientras se acercaba a la ventana con una mueca. Parecía que contaba. —Está limpio como te gusta, deberías de estar besándome los pies por eso.  
—Estás llenando el piso de lodo.  
—Me cago en todo. Mira que quejarte después de todo el esfuerzo que hice para que conocieras la ciudad en que Kushel solía vivir.

Siempre que Kenin hablaba de su madre su voz se llenaba de nostalgia, en momentos así sentía la tentación de preguntarle como la había conocido pero algo dentro de él lo paraba en seco, como si fuera un tema prohibido por un acuerdo tácito. Algo que tenía el poder de alejar a Kenin de golpe.  
—Te pareces mucho a ella— añadió, con el mismo tono suave. Pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía e hizo un ruido irreconocible más parecido a una bestia que a un ser humano. —Si vas a dormir hazlo ahora, vas a estar despierto toda la noche, hoy vas a aprender como se cosecha la mierda.

Cosechar, bonito eufemismo y que tontería usarlo a esas alturas. 

.  
.  
.

"La mierda" eran la policía militar, por supuesto. Con todo Kenin tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Levi se quedó quieto, viendo desde un callejón como Kenin los destazaba con dos cortes limpios. Lo siguió una vez se retiro de la escena en un silencio sepulcral que Levi imito lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Haz visto? Espero que hayas aprendido por que a la próxima te voy a dejar haciéndolo solo.  
Iba a restregarle que eso ya lo había visto en la ciudad subterránea y por tanto era una soberana estupidez haberlo traido hasta allí, pero recordó de golpe que Kenin en realidad lo había llevado a conocer el lugar en que su madre no era una prostituta muriéndose de hambre lentamente.

—Si, lo he visto.  
Kenin soltó una risa algo ahogada por las circunstancias —Más te vale, mocoso.

.  
.  
.  
Fue hasta al día siguiente cuando aprendió algo de verdad. El cielo seguía enfermizamente gris, Levi al menos esperaba ver la lluvia en algo que no fuera filtraciones pero parecía que ni siquiera eso le salía bien. El cielo era gris y eso era todo.

— Se va a despejar por la tarde— dijo Kenin como si fuera lo más normal del mundo saberlo. Levi se lo creyó a pies juntillas y por eso espero a Kenin en el lugar donde se veía mejor el cielo en esa ciudad, cerca de un río y un edificio ostentoso.

Unas horas después parecía que lo que Kenin había dicho iba a cumplirse, del pesado bloque de nubes parecían surgir unos rayos de sol, sutiles, pero allí estaban.  
En retrospectiva, era hasta poético que hubiera escuchado lo que escuchó en ese momento.

— Oye, ¿Qué no es el hijo del profesor?  
Ese fue el primer grito que escuchó.  
No pudo evitar mirar de soslayo algo nervioso, las palabras eran diferentes pero el tono era el mismo. "Es el hijo de la ramera".  
Eran 3 niños muy cerca de otro que cargaba un libro bajo el brazo, se le hizo hasta curioso.  
—¡Oye Erwin! No hagas como si no nos hubieras visto.  
Supuso que Erwin era el niño rubio que paro en seco luego de esa frase. Levi podía fácilmente relacionar eso con otras situaciones que había visto en la ciudad subterránea pero normalmente los que intimidaban llevaban puñales y no las sonrisas estúpidas que tenían esos tipos. Pero era de esperar que así funcionacen las cosas en un mundo como ese.  
—Buenas tardes— fue lo que dijo el tal Erwin. No lucia nada frágil, es más, parecía fuerte y seguro. Como si esos chicos fueran la minoría excluida de algo más grande.  
—¿Saben lo que dicen de ti? Que estas loco y que tu padre lo oculta.  
—Seguro que es verdad.  
Erwin, con todos los huevos del mundo suspiro cansado en sus caras.  
—Disculpenme, pero debo terminar mis deberes.  
—¿Para que? ¿Para que te coma un titan allá afuera?  
—Anoten lo que les digo, que este se va a unir a las tropas de reconocimiento, con lo loco que está...  
—¿En serio te vas a callar? En clase nunca cierras la boca.

El chico solo se quedó quieto un rato, el libro todavía sujeto con fuerza.

—Sólo quiero saber que hay fuera de aquí, el mundo parece demasiado grande para sólo caber en tres murallas.

Era extraño, pero solo mirar esos ojos azules de soslayo fue suficiente para que un escalofrío le corriera por todo el cuerpo. Y por lo que notó fue lo mismo para los otros, pero causó un efecto distinto. Comenzaron a pegarle sin una razón aparente, excusándose en que era un loco. Nunca entendería a ese tipo de personas, las había en la ciudad subterránea también, personas que no podían escuchar algo sobre el exterior sin reaccionar con golpes o gritos.  
Levi no lo entendía por qué el también tenía curiosidad por lo que habría más allá de la murallas y ese gris que tenían por cielo. Eso, o el hambre también lo había dejado loco. La verdad no le importaba si así era. 

Ya golpeado, luego de la paliza de los mocosos, Erwin paso justo frente a él.

Los ojos azules, brillantes y firmes a pesar de los moretones en formación. Sólo por un momento Levi sintió la misma determinación que el por conocer el mundo exterior, y al mismo tiempo algo dentro de sí mismo pareció estallar con la necesidad de seguir a aquel niñato idealista a donde fuera.  
Se preguntó si era así como se sentía tener un maestro como se lo había descrito Kenin.  
No lo siguió, sin embargo, se quedó enfrente al edificio, admirandolo en el más respetuoso de los silencios. 

.  
.  
. 

Lo admiraba en silencio, si, esa era una verdad que lo persiguiria siempre. Sin embargo, ser digno de admiración no lo betaba de hacer el tonto más seguido de lo que debería.  
Llevar un Titan a una de las ciudades más importantes del reino, perder el brazo por una imprudencia, o su más reciente gansada, dejarse torturar por la policía militar. 

Y él no podía más que ayudar a limpiar las heridas a un maldito manco que seguro pensaba en la próxima manera de ponerse en peligro.

Erwin, de repente, extendió el brazo que le quedaba y la colocó en su nuca. Extendió una de esas perturbadoras sonrisas que tenían el extraño poder de hacerlo sentir seguro en las circunstancias mas ridículas, antes de asestar el golpe final.  
—Gracias, Levi.  
Que hijo de puta.  
—Eres un loco de mierda—dijo tirando el trapo con que le limpiaba a la palangana—. A la próxima voy a dejar que se te llene la cara de pus. Quiero verte intentar sacarle fondos a las viejas con la cara así.  
Erwin soltó una risa suave, por que el cabron sabia que mentía.  
—Cuidare que no pase de nuevo entonces.  
Levi no se rio, pero sabía que mentía de todas formas. 

Miró hacia la ventana más por pura costumbre y como era de esperar el cielo estaba gris, casi era una suerte que los ojos de Erwin le recordara como debía lucir.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que sepan perdonarme.


End file.
